Anger
Anger is the eighth episode of the US Series. Synopsis When Wilfred learns that Ryan feels responsible for the death of his beloved childhood dog, he goes to otherworldly lengths to help Ryan learn the truth. Plot The episode begins in a flashback where a young Ryan is searching for his dog Sneakers. Ryan awakes from his dream from a phone call by his sister, Kristen. She demands that he hurry up and go to her place. Wilfred advises Ryan to stop being so submissive because building up inner anger will just hurt him more in the future. At Kristen's place, tensions are high with her and her husband who is angry at her for throwing a party for her boss Dr. Ramos. Wilfred presents Kristen with a rat to get on her good side but she is disgusted by it, calling him stupid. She then yells at Ryan for not bringing cushions for the chairs. Ryan is about to stand up to her but decides against it. Wilfred questions Ryan about sneakers because Kristen mentioned a childhood jack russell. Ryan insists that he's nobody. Later that night, Ryan has the same dream from before of him calling to his dog Sneakers only to sadly discover his body in the pool. He awakes and hears squeaking so he walks downstairs to see Wilfred going through Sneakers' old toys. Ryan tearfully confesses that Sneakers was a great dog who would cuddle with him and lick his ear but one day he accidentally left the gate open and Sneakers escaped and died. Wilfred is disgusted by Ryan's relationship with Sneakers but when Ryan leaves, he puts on Sneaker's old collar. As soon as it's on, Wilfred begins acting differently but a sleepy Ryan goes back to bed. Ryan is awaken by Wilfred cuddling him in his sleep and licking his ear. Wilfred comes down stairs blaming Ryan for his abnormal behavior, accusing him of putting a homo-chip in his ear. Kristen calls Ryan to tell him to be at the party early to help set up. Wilfred comes back with a new theory but Ryan says Wilfred is just playing tricks. Suddenly, Wilfred realizes that he is channelling the spirit of Sneakers through his old collar. Ryan remains skeptical. In the basement, Wilfred is trying to communicate with Sneakers through an Ouija board. Out of nowhere, Wilfred begins talking with a higher pitch voice seemingly overcome with the spirit of Sneakers. A possessed Wilfred informs Ryan that it was Kristen who left the gate open, not him. At Kristen's house, she is yelling at Ryan once again for messing things up and bringing Wilfred. While Ryan cleans Wilfred's puke out of the bushes, he asks Kristen if she was the one who left the gate open. Kristen calls him insensitive and denies the accusation so he goes to berate Wilfred for making him believe something that isn't true. Once again, Wilfred turns into Sneakers stating that he won't rest until "Kristen gets what's coming to her." Dr. Ramos is telling dramatic stories about delivering babies and Kristen is obviously starstruck by him further angering her husband. Wilfred begins honking the horn of Ryan's car, where Ryan locked him up, and Ryan goes to check on him. He finds an empty car and a broken window. Ryan rushes back to the party to try and stop Sneakers from wrecking the place. Sneakers pushes Kristen and Dr. Ramos in the pool before trying to push an electric cart in with them. Ryan successfully unplugs the cart before it falls into the pool. Kristen is drying off and begins blaming Ryan for everything. She starts insulting Wilfred and then moves to insult Sneakers. A fed up Ryan has had enough and begins yelling at her for getting off on his misery. She breaks down and confesses to leaving the gate open. She asks Ryan to forgive her saying that she'll forget about the $5000 he owes her. She further admits she doesn't actually hate Wilfred, she's just afraid of hurting another dog. She asks to pet him but Wilfred calls her a bitch and walks away, causing Kristen to leave in tears. Before Sneakers passes on, he asks Ryan for one last snuggle. Ryan closes his eyes and when he reopens them the real Sneakers is the one he is holding. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Guest Starring *Nestor Carbonell as Arturo Ramos *J.P. Manoux as Leo Co-Starring *Jared Gilmore as Young Ryan Uncredited *Jeff Holman as Delivery Man Featured Music *Tom Stanswick & Graham Maclean - "Twilight Moon" Continuity * Kristen's marital problems with her husband Leo is introduced. These problems continue throughout the first season until their separation in "Identity". * This is the beginning of our view of Kristen's relationship with her boss Arturo Ramos who we find out had an affair with Kristen in "Identity" and later fathers her child Joffrey discovered in "Guilt". * The $5000 stems from Ryan's car accident with Beth in the previous episode. Notes * Sneakers is introduced. * Wilfred has the ability to channel dead dogs and humans through Sneakers' old collar, although he has only shown this ability twice. * Kristen doesn't know about Ryan's basement, a hint that the basement may be a figment of Ryan's mind instead of an actual location. * Arturo Ramos makes his first appearance. Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred jumps around Ryan's bedroom trying to catch a fly and knocks over all of Ryan's pictures with a bat while trying to kill it. * Wilfred sprays his genitals to make his breath not smell like balls. * Wilfred gives Kristen a dead animal to try and win her favor then gets angry when the guts spill out. * Wilfred gets jealous of the old dog toys that Ryan had for Sneakers. * Wilfred cuddles with Ryan and licks his ear. * Wilfred pukes in Kristen's bushes and leaves to rinse his mouth in the toilet. * Ryan locks Wilfred in the car to get rid of him. * Sneakers (in Wilfred's body) shakes punch all over people and trashes Kristen's party. * Wilfred swallows his own puke. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 1 (US)